


A Declaration

by AliceinHyruleBastion



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audience POV(?), M/M, Sap once again, Songfic, Soulmate AU: colormarks, other stuff i'm probably forgetting...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceinHyruleBastion/pseuds/AliceinHyruleBastion
Summary: They both knew that this was a bold move.And yet, they were both too enamored to care.A routine that was more than just a performance-No, this was a cry of "We are here, and we will love."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is just a random song fic I'd written for Viktuuri, cause why not? Another soulmate AU cause I'm trash (when you touch said soulmate you leave literal colors on their skin).
> 
> Song is Hiding, by Florence + The Machine!
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are appreciated!

They both knew that this was a bold move.

And yet, they were both too enamored to care.

 

So there Yuuri stood, silent and smiling at the audience atop a glittering stage of white, dressed in nothing but a simple and elegant costume that left his back and shoulders bare, yet black where the fabric spiraled down only his left arm and chest, wearing black pants tucked over skates with a simple white line twining softly down his leg that started at his left hip. 

 

The audience was alight in excitement as he greeted them, but instead of pausing before waiting for the music to start, he surprised everyone by turning and holding out his hand towards the gate he has just stepped through....

 

To Viktor, who met his eyes with an intimate and excited smile before silently skating towards him, his usual showiness and glamor replaced with humility, warmth, and something... breathlessly apprehensive.

 

The audience halted in confusion before filling in the blanks as they took in the surprise addition: Viktor was dressed in an identical outfit to Yuri, but a perfect reverse as he was swathed in shimmering white, his right arm adorned in the clothed swirl and a line of black wrapped around the same leg.

 

People had come today to watch a performance by Katsuki Yuuri one said to "Daring" and "Breath-taking", but the only ones who knew that he would have a partner  this evening were their close family and the friends of their ice rink.

 

Even so, there was still a secret they held to just themselves, and they were ecstatic to share it to the world in just a few seconds.

 

Without a single moment of hesitation, Viktor accepted Yuuri's hand, holding it tightly in his own before stopping next to his partner, feeling the colors burst in the spaces between their fingers.

 

Yuuri nodded at Viktor, eyes ablaze in such a beautiful color of new confidence, and Viktor swung him around so they were almost back to back, heads bowed and eyes closed, with both hands intertwined with the others as they waited for the music start.

 

After a silence held in rapturous silence, the music opened: a whimsical melody undercut with a longing backbeat.

 

 

(I think you hide 

 

When all the world's asleep and tired)

 

Their heads lift as if pulled by puppet strings, arms pulling away as they lean impossibly from each other, one knee bent with the toe pick buried in a lunge, their straight leg crossing underneath their partner before releasing their hands and skating away from the other in opposite circles, eyes closing again and heads turned deliberately away from the other, towards the audience. 

 

(You cry a little,

 

So do I, so do I)

 

Viktor skates in lazy open circles widely around Yuuri, watching him wistfully as Yuuri swings into a camel spin, then grabbing his right blade and bending his body into a sideways O as he spins faster and faster towards the floor, then dropping it as he finishes with a closed-off flourish, caging his arms around his head. 

 

(I think you hide, 

 

And you don't have to tell me why

 

You cry a little, so do I, so do I)

 

Viktor breaks his circle, changing direction as he starts to skate backwards, spiraling in slowly as he reaches Yuuri, stopping in front of him and placing a hand on his neck, and as his violet-silver bloomed on Yuuri's skin, Yuuri's head snapped up, eyes finally opening as he stares straight back at Viktor, face and body completely opening like a held breath, and the scrutinizing eyes and sounds of the audience vanish completely.

 

As the song changes to the more forceful chorus, they both begin moving again, and Yuuri wraps his hands around Viktor's wrists, his scintillating gold chasing the touch as he leans back and slides under Viktor's legs feet-first before being pulled back forwards, the momentum fluid enough to help Yuuri kick from the back of his blades and flip forwards as he comes up, landing him perfectly wrapped around Viktor with his legs crossed behind his back, and Viktor releases his hands to hold them out with a flourish as he toes his skate to spiral into sharp loops before grabbing Yuuri by the hips and unhooking him. Yuuri was now stained with magnolia handprints above his hip ones while burnt gold sat just under Viktor's shoulder blades, the colors bright and stunning.

 

(Tell me I will be released,

 

Not sure I can deal with this, 

 

Up all night again this week,

 

Breaking things I should keep)

 

They separate, casting a quick elated look to the other before skating next to the other and sliding effortlessly into a triple axel, then brusquely switching directions as they skate an identical diagonal sequence with Viktor facing forwards and Yuuri backwards, their covered arms wrapping around the other's torso in support as they finish, digging in a skate and spinning out from the other before stretching their bare arm towards the other, fingers barely brushing as they lean forwards, faces lost in theatrical desperation as they once again skate towards the opposite sides of the rink, clapping in time to the beat before simultaneously stepping into a waltz jump that leads them both to a double toe loop into a lutz, landing solidly before sharply turning, facing their partner across the rink with arms rising above their hands and sweeping over their heads in a lunge.

 

(I know that you're hiding,

 

I know there's a part of you that I just cannot reach,

 

You don't have to let me in,

 

Just know that I'm still here,)

 

Then, they lock eyes again, and as the chorus switches they change their positions; Viktor's hands and chest held aloft towards the heavens, yet eyes and face heavy, Yuuri's arms splayed low to the unforgiving ice as his head is turned over his shoulder in melancholy. They straighten before moving again, slowing gaining speed as the meet at the center in a classic waltz position, skipping to the notes in unison effortlessly, Yuuri marking the center of Viktor's back as Viktor stains Yuuri's lower spine, before spinning out briefly, then linking their bared arms in sparking colors as they support each other, kicking out to the other foot and using that momentum to change their grip so Viktor can grab a hold of Yuuri's wrist and spin around once, then holding it tightly as Yuuri drops near-horizontally sideways, the tip of his right pick skimming the surface as Viktor slowly crouches, one toe bent into the ice while the other evens out the speed of the spin, then pulling them both out high enough that Yuuri is able to land on Viktor's hip with his left leg behind Viktor's back, leaning backwards dramatically towards the ice before letting Vikor help him flip off, more colors marked at the exchange as applause roars at the stunt. 

 

(I'm ready for you whenever, whenever you need...)

 

As they both push backwards, eyes locked again as they skate a circle around each other, Yuuri turns his ankles out and dips backwards and stretches towards the audience while Viktor reaches forwards as if attempting and failing to reach for Yuuri, holding those positions as the the music starts to level out in a finishing canon.

 

(Whenever you want to begin.)

 

They both pull back up and start to narrow in their circle, reaching each the other as they both cup the other's face, then picking their opposite feet and turning away, still both spinning as they reach back for the other's hand, turning back around towards each other. As the final chord slows down the room, Yuuri slides a golden fingertip from Viktor's collarbone to his spine as they finish the routine, Yuuri pressing flush against Viktor's back and wrapping his arms around his chest and settling his forehead against him, Viktor holding Yuuri's hands and closing his eyes, head turned up towards the ceiling.

 

The audience is frozen in awe for a second before breaking into shattering applause, and Yuuri lets go of Viktor to skate around to face him, both absolutely jubilant and glowing in success, Viktor grabbing Yuuri's hands and kissing them both. After they face the crowd, skating a quick thank you lap (never breaking their hold), Yuuri shifts back towards Viktor's face to briefly get his attention, and as Viktor looks down, Yuuri leans up to him, pressing his lips towards the other's in a moment of pure victory and inhibition, the crowd exploding in response as Viktor startles a bit before pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around him, eagerly reciprocating the kiss. 

 

As they break apart, Yuuri realizes what he did and reddens a bit at what he has done in a near panic, but Viktor only laughs and pulls him tighter, calming him, both of their faces flushed and happy, lips stained in the other's soul.

 

Yes, it was bold and daring, spending hours upon hours perfecting an art normally performed by a team of two of the opposite sex, having to be careful not to let anyone but them see their colors but their partner before the big reveal, but that routine brought absolute joy and freedom, telling the world that they belong to each other, and found solace and safety and trust within arm's reach. 

 

It was incredibly stunning, and yet, so were they.

 

 


End file.
